Document US 2004/0026420 discloses a rotatable, reclosable closure comprising a base body as well as a closing cap. The base body has outlet openings in its side wall, with the closing cap being rotatably supported with respect to the base body and in this connection closing or opening the outlet openings of the base body in dependence on its rotational position. The closing cap is fastened to a container so that a substance can be removed from the container in dependence on the position of the closing cap.
This closure has the disadvantages that the outlet openings are relatively small, that the substance flows out in a relatively uncontrolled and undirected manner and that the outlet openings can be contaminated so that there is a risk that the contents of the container is also contaminated.
The document US 2005/127102 discloses a further reclosable rotatable closure. Both a lifting movement and a rotary movement are required for the opening and closing. This closure has the disadvantages that the opening position is difficult to find and to set. In addition, it is not possible with this rotatable closure to allow a medium, preferably a liquid, located inside the container to flow out via the outlet openings in a controlled and directed manner. In addition, drops or residues form at the outlet opening which contaminate the rotatable closure.
The document US 2004/0050871 discloses a further reclosable rotatable closure. This rotatable closure has the disadvantage that it is not possible to allow a medium, preferably a liquid, located inside the container to flow out via the outlet openings in a controlled and directed manner. In addition, drops or residues form at the outlet opening which contaminate the rotatable closure.